


Perbedaan Xiumin dan Baozi

by Irisha_Sinna



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irisha_Sinna/pseuds/Irisha_Sinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan melihat Baozi yang dimakan Xiumin dan ia mendapat ide</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perbedaan Xiumin dan Baozi

**Author's Note:**

> Cast: Luhan & Xiumin  
> Pair/Couple: Coffe Couple (Lu Han/Xiumin)  
> Length: Drabble (281 Words)  
> WARNIGS!!: Typo, yang paling mungkin spasi ilang dan kelewat waktu edit terakhir (edit sebelum publish), gaya bahasa yang mungkin terasa aneh untuk genre ini -,-a, GalGom karena aku emang gak ahli beginian. GalGom? Baca aja nanti pasti tau -,-

* * *

 

“Min~~~”

Mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, Xiumin menoleh kearah Luhan –Si Pemanggil—.

“Ada apa, Lu?”, Tanya Xiumin.

“Ck, masih Tanya lagi. Kau tidak lihat?”, Luhan merentangkan tangan kirinya, mengisyaratkan pada Xiumin untuk melihat penampilannya. Kaus, jaket hodie, celana pendek, dan… sepatu bola. Oh, Xiumin baru sadar kalau tangan kanan Si Rusa memegang bola sepak. Xiumin mendesah. Dia sedang malas sekarang – _tidak apa-apa, kan kalau aku sekali-kali malas?_ , pikir Xiumin—, apalagi acara favoritnya sedang tayang.

“Jangan sekarang, Lu. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?”, balas Xiumin. Ia kembali menyamankan dirinya pada sofa yang ia duduki. Luhan memajukan bibirnya  _ngambek_.

Luhan melihat Xiumin mengambil sebuah  _Baozi_  dari wadah yang dipangkunya –Xiumin duduk di sofa dengan semangkuk Baozi dipangkuannya,  _by the way_ — dan tiba-tiba Luhan mendapatkan ide.

“Min~~~”

“Hm…”, Xiumin menjawab sementara mulutnya sibuk mengunyah makanannya dan matanya tertambat pada televisi.

“Kamu tahu, gak, bedanya kamu sama  _Baozi_  ini?”, Tanya Luhan. Xiumin beralih pada Luhan dengan dahi berkerut. Ini maksudnya apa? Ia dan  _Baozi_  jelas-jelas berbeda. Ia manusia sedangkan  _Baozi_  makanan. Dan dia sedang memakan  _Baozi_  sekarang.

“Apa maksudmu, Lu?”, Tanya Xiumin setelah ia menelan  _Baozi_ -nya.

“Kamu tahu, gak?”, tanya Luhan lagi. Xiumin menggeleng.

“Ehm, begini. Kalau  _Baozi_ , kan diisi daging, tapi kalau kamu diisi calon anak kita~~”

“…”

Dan Luhan langsung mendapat lebam begitu Xiumin dapat mencerna kalimat Luhan sebelumnya.

“ **DASAR RUSA GILA!!** ”, hilang sudah mood-nya untuk bermalas-malasan.

“Aku pulang!!”, salam Sehun yang baru pulang entah-dari-mana.

 _He? Minseok-_ Hyung _kenapa?_ , batin Sehun bingung saat berpapasan dengan Xiumin di pintu masuk asrama mereka.

“Luhan- _Hyung_?”, panggil Sehun begitu ia melihat  _Hyung_  kesayangannya itu di sofa ruang tengah, tapi Luhan tidak menjawab.

“ _Hyung_ , Temenin Hunnah beli  _Bubble_ … Um… Hunnah minta temenin Tao-Hyung aja, deh. Tao- _Hyung Oeddiga_?!”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Selesai.  
> Tuh, kan GalGom. Gagal Gombal -,-  
> Waktu bikin ini aku gak tau kesambet apaan. Si Lohannya aneh gak, sih? Aku ngerasa aneh pas Luhanya nge-gombal, soalnya pas dapet ide gombalannya bukan begini tapi pas bikin kemaren aku malah lupa. yang aku inget cuma ada hubungannya sama Baozi, jadi bikin sendiri, deh -,-a


End file.
